


Bloody Music Lover

by Quandisa



Series: Jewels Of The Midnight Sky [3]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, F/F, Lesbians, Menstruation Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-23 15:20:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11405133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quandisa/pseuds/Quandisa
Summary: Zareen has had a long, horny day and knows the nerd to take it out on.





	Bloody Music Lover

The phone rang, without missing a letter of the deposition she was typing Zareen picked up and cradled it with her shoulder.

“Diamond Law Firm, this is Zareen,” she inhaled, “how may I be of service today?”

“You know I never get tired of hearing that, Zaza,”joked the voice on the other end.

“Labby! Oh, tell me it’s good news!” She glanced around the corner to her mother’s security to make sure she was busy. As it turned out, she was in the back for “lunch” with her boss. Perfect.

 “I have good news, and I have bad news.”

Zareen groaned. “Okay, out with it.”

“I found the perfect place, central location, practically new, space to expand,-”

“And it’s over budget.”

“You didn’t let me finish! It’s a little over budget, but we can work on it!”

“How far over budget?”

“Six-”

“Thousand?”

“Hundred thousand.”

“Six hundred thousand?! That’s not a _little_ over budget! That’s fucking _impossible!”_ She slapped her forehead and fell back in her chair.

“No, no, no, just persuade your mother to lend it to you.”

“How many times do I have to tell you I can’t do that!”

“Then maybe, don’t tell her you’re borrowing it?”

“Good bye Lab.”

“Later, Za-Za.”

Zareen cradled her head, then glared a hole through her work. It was another setback. But no matter how many she suffered it was going to get done. Until then he had to suffer silently at her desk. She popped some pain pills.

Her mother’s emerged.

“Welcome back Pearl. Poor thing! Did you fall on your knees again? They never get a chance to heal,” she mocked.

The curly haired blonde straightened her sweater, and nasally responded, “You know your mother doesn’t have the budget to fix that floorboard hidden under the carpeting.”

“And you can’t afford anything but tuna for lunch.”

“Don’t you have work to do, young lady?”

“You know we both get working lunches.”

“You do,” Pearl retorted while primly settling back to her work.

With that Zareen decided to finish early and blow off some steam.

 

* * *

Zareen flew out the door as soon at the clock struck five. She rushed home and torn off her confining business wear. As she surveyed her closet to determine what she had the patience to wear she thought about her options for the evening. She was bloated and horny, but none of her boyfriends would touch her on her period. Of course she could always lock the door and try to reach a new record herself, but memories of 2 weeks ago had been playing in her mind. She’d woken up more than once to sound of someone’s helpless whimpers as she felt them clung their bare form to her. She’d close her eyes and Zandra would be trembling, a sheen of sweat begging to be licked off the flawless expansions of creamy flesh.

What an absolute crime such a delectable creature was being wasted by just become some sort of hand-job queen!

She felt a rise in anger. What if that had been all she was to her previous partners? What if none of them had bothered to reciprocate? Or worse?! What if they had forced her into stuff she didn’t really want?!

Well, now she was just pissed off! She pulled on a pair of sweatpants and a sports bra.

* * *

She banged on the door to the club while her bags of food cooled. Finally, the bartender recognized her and let her in.

“Club doesn’t open until 8, and don’t think you can bribe me with that food. I won’t fall for that again!”

“I’m not interested in your skeezy bar. I’m looking for Zandra.”

“Fine, she should be down soon to check on things before opening.”

“Ookaaay.” Zareen took down a chair from one of the tables and sat with a clear view of the darken doorway.

By the time it opened Zareen had been considering smashing all the liquor bottles, and setting the place ablaze if it meant ceasing the bartender’s obsession with caterwauling Ella Fitzgerald songs long enough she knew which chair she’d jam the door with.

“M-miss Zareen! What are you doing here? The place doesn’t open for another hour.”

“I’m a music lover, and you sang so prettily last time I had to come back for an encore.” She took in Zandra’s open suit, and pulled back hair. “You gonna try for the alto part this time? I’m sure you’ll nail it as well as you did the soprano.”

Zareen cough her embarrassment into her fist.” Uh, why don’t we talk more up stairs?” She turned to the rest of the club, “Anyone need anything? Amy?”

“Nah, we good boss,” replied the woman behind the bar.

“Alright then, let me help you.” She took Zareen’s bag and followed her up the stairs.

“Oh, you got to straighten things up a bit. It almost looks like a human lives here, instead of a mouse.”

Zareen put the bags on the cleared spot on the coffee table.

“Well, there was the off chance you might come back, and all those books were a fire hazard and all,” Zandra sputtered.

“And the spangled bras,” offered Zareen.

“And the,-” Zandra faltered. “What’s with the bags, and the backpack?”

“Oh! These? Dinner. I figured you didn’t eat much, since you’re a thin as a rail, and the backpack, well, that’s dessert,”  Zareen said with a smirk.

“You didn't have to do that. I'm sure you could get your boyfriend to take you out somewhere nice.”

“Ew, can we not? I'm sick of being mother's little whore. The last two weren't even decent lays.”

Zareen started to open the cartons of take out.

“You just gonna stand there? Go get out of that suit. After all the only thing better than a lady in a suit is one out of one,” Zareen leered.

Zandra slipped behind the curtain separating the sleep area from the rest of the space, and emerged in an undershirt and a loose fitting skirt. She smoothed it behind her as she joined Zareen on the couch. Zareen took the appreciate the curve of her ass.

“What am I allowed to eat?” Zandra tucked a stray raven lock behind her ear.

“What’s your preference?”Zareen felt like a cat watching a bird.

“Something mild. My stomach upsets easily.”

“You’re in luck. I’ve got some fettuccine alfredo. Nothing challenging about that, unless you got a problem with garlic.” She dug a bit and brought out the container. Zandra took it with great care. “Got any poison?”

“What?!”

“Wine. Goes great with Italian.”

“Oh, sure. Although, I only have some old bottle of red.”

“I’m not picky.”

“Alright.”

While she bungled in the kitchen Zareen looked closer at the flat. The window behind her had been taped over with cardboard hidden by heavy black curtains that were yellowing with age. The couch she sat on had streaks of dust, like someone had hastily swept it off for the first time in decades. Beside her was a drafty fireplace, it’s stone work veiled with a patch-work of cobwebs, they looked like their tenants had long since abandoned them.

“How long have you lived here,” she asked as Zareen approached with two dark indigo goblets that seemed to be marbled with veins of white crystals.

“Oh, um, year and a half, I guess.”

Zandra tested the boutique of the wine. She closed her eyes to savor the rich, deep notes. She saw cherry blossoms floating by heavy, swollen plums reaching toward the ruby jewels ripening on their vines behind a coastal summer sun. “Well, damn!” She took a sip. It tasted even better, and had an addictive sweetness. “How do you have any of this left?”

“I’m not a big drinker. I just hold on to it, just in case.”

“I could get drunk off that every night and never regret it in the morning!”

“Maybe we should eat,” Zandra suggested.

“Oh sure.”

They made idle chit-chat over the meal. When it was finished Zareen downed her third glass of wine and pinned Zandra with a withering look. She took the hand that was picking up their trash.

“Zareen?”

“I need you to be really honest with me.” She pulled a leg under her so that her whole body faced Zandra. “You said that you have trouble becoming aroused, so I want to know what your past partners did about it.”

“Is this really something you need to know?”

“Yes! I need to know if someone hurt you and misused you, because it’s not right!”

“It wouldn’t change anything. It’s not your job to fix my past.”Zandra tested Zareen’s hold.

“I know that! I just-” she ran a hand through her short blonde hair. “It’s bothering me and I need to know. Please!” Some how in her attempt to pull Zandra closer she had ended up on her knees at her feet. “ _Please,_ Zandy.”

“Okay,” came a whispered reply. “I haven’t really been in any relationships. I tried a time or two, many years ago, but it never lasted more than a few months. They tried to, please me, but after the first time, it was such a disaster I turned everyone else down. Any over encounters have been one offs that were one sided. I’m quite forceful with my rejections.”

“So no one ever forced you to do something?”Now that she was here, she didn’t know if she wanted to know, but something drove her on.

“No, some may have tried, but they quickly shown their error. Alright?”

“Okay.” Zareen was trembling and buried her face in Zandra’s skirt, a soothing hand combed her hair back.

They stayed like that for some time, before Zandra broke the moment by cheerfully reminding Zareen of dessert. Zareen looked at her with a deliciously devilish expression.

“Of course,” Zareen purred. “We mustn’t forget dessert.”

She stood with protesting knees, scooped and slung the backpack over her shoulder. “Best get started. The night is young.” She sauntered to the bed.

Zandra sighed sadly to herself and rose to join her. “What did you have in mind, my light?” Zareen felt cold arms wrap around the low slung band of her pants. She twisted herself around in the embrace, loosely enclosing her own arms around Zandra’s neck.

“I thought we’d take the whole night slowly taking you apart and seeing what makes you tick. I even brought toys to share.” She pressed her lips to Zandra’s enjoying the chance to pull her hair free of it’s ponytail. She tried to pulled them backwards onto the bed, but Zandra broke the kiss, looking more affected than she should.   

“It’s a generous offer, but what about yourself? Surely, you don’t plan to spend the whole night bone dry.”

“Oh, pst. Don’t worry about it. I’m on my period, so I’m a horny as a teenage boy, I thought I’d skip the mess.”

Zandra’s eyes grew large, she looked away. “So that’s why you sm-look so sensational tonight.” She pulled away, and chewed on the knuckle of her finger. “Maybe you should come back later.”

“What?! Why? You can’t honestly say you’re bothered by it!”

“No, not like that anyway. I just-” Zandra pinched her nose, a slight blush over her cheeks, “ kinda have a thing.”

“What kind of thing?” Zareen arched her eyebrow.

“Don’t get weird,” Zandra pleaded. She hugged herself. “I’ve- I’ve-!” She took a deep breath. “I’ve always wanted to eat a girl out on her period. Preferably while she,” she swallowed, “sat on me.”

“You want to eat me out while I play rocking chair with your face.”

Zandra nodded.

“Okay. Let’s do it,” she started arranging the bed.

“Just like that? You sure,” Zandra squeaked.

“Yeah. Why not? Never tried it before. Most guys won’t even touch me on my period. So it’s been me and my shower for years, might as well try something new. You’re clearly okay with the mess.”

“Yes,” Zandra sighed. “Although..” She pulled her undershirt and bra off, “can’t really afford cleaning these things.”

“I can appreciate being frugal. Get on the bed.”

“You didn’t want some help?”

“Gotta pull out my tampon.”

“Okay.” Zandra climbed onto the bed and adjusted the pillows to give Zareen some room between her and the headboard. When Zandra emerged from the bathroom she was clad in only her sports bra. She stalked her way up Zareen’s body, pausing to lavish her mouth with attention.

“You’re so fucking cute.” She kissed Zandra’s forehead.

“You mean a freak,” she shivered.

“And fucking perfect.” _And fucking mine._ Zareen thought to herself and she pulled her legs up over Zandra’s shoulder.

Zandra nuzzled Zareen’s hairless mounds, placing kisses on them, her inner thighs. Zareen let her explore. She savored the cool glide of hands on her thighs, until she grew impatient and bumped her clit into Zandra’s long nose.

Zandra glared at her. Zareen gave her a smirk.

“What?”

Zandra grabbed her ass, pulled her close and sucked at her clit like it was source of life. Zareen normally _hated_ when partners grabbed her ass, but this time. She moaned, spread her thighs wider, and hoped Zandra would gripped harder, leave bruises to remind her every time she sat down.

A tongue laved her pink, swollen nub. First flat, then hard and circling. Her muscles cramped in a way that hovered between pain and pleasure. She watched Zandra’s tightly closed eyes, the single mindedness at which she pursued her task was like she was chasing her own pleasure.

There was a sharp prick, then she was flooded with fiery, pounding lust.She gyrated her hips, as Zandra lapped at her drooling cunt. The tongue stiffen and Zareen fucked herself on it, hands biting into the firm flesh of her ass. She moaned in with abandon as the increasing pain seamlessly into orgasmic pleasure. She started babbling Zandra’s name. A primitive chant of, “Zandy,” over and over.

Zandra was lost in the groans and indulgent sounds as she worked Zareen like she was her last meal on death row.

Zareen gripped the headboard, her thighs clamped down on Zareen’s head. She was breathing so hard she became became light-headed and helpless. She rode wildly, without regard. She came with a silent scream as she saw stars.

She lost touch with reality, and came back down she felt kitten licks on her thighs. Gentle enough not to stimulate, but firm enough to clean the mess.

She slid down to rest on Zandra’s stomach. She absorbed the sight below her. Zandra’s midnight curls were spread over the pillow, and sweat stuck them to her forehead. A flush stained her cheeks, and chest, both were obscenely smeared in blood. It gave her look of a of a fed succubus,waiting for seconds. The instant she could, she was going give it to her.

“Good?”

“Bloody mind-blowing.”

**Author's Note:**

> The plot keeps getting in the way of my porn.


End file.
